Service providers deliver many different types of services to consumers over broadband networks, including video (e.g., television, movies, sporting events), music, telephone, and Internet data services. These services are received and/or consumed using various electronics devices such as set-top boxes, digital home communications terminals, residential gateways, digital music receivers, personal computers, personal digital assistants, digital telephones, etc.